Less Than Perfect
by Light of the Sorrow
Summary: They hadn't always been this way, but now they were. Geeks. The bottom of the food chain. And it wouldn't be good for the two brothers when the two new girls have caught their eyes, would it? SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine


**A/N:** Yay for Sora/Kairi and Roxas/Namine. There's more yaoi than you can shake a stick at. I love my yaoi but reading the same things over and over gets old. So.. I'm trying my het?

**Less Than Perfect: Chapter 1**

"Dude, Sora, thoses glasses make you look cheesy." The blonde haired, blue eyed boy named Roxas laughed at his twin brother, Sora. He was dressed in a plaid, flannel shirt with slightly tight pants, with his hair matted down to his head.

"Yeah, yeah, and your dyed hair is ugly." The brunette named Sora grinned, scratching the back of his head. His hair looked a little greasy, and he was wearing a faded white shirt with the times table on it. The shirt had holes and looked as it had been passed down from his father. His shorts were brown and he was wearing tube socks along with his tennis shoes. His thick rimmed glasses hid his blue eyes. The only reason that Roxas (that Roxas told Sora anyways) that he had dyed his hair from brunette to blonde was so they could be two seperate people instead of "The Geeks." Of course, Sora retorted, they would always be the geeks. _'Oh well,'_ Sora remembered Roxas' words exactly. _'Blonde looks better on me.' _

Sora sighed and grabbed his bookbag, full of his homework, books, and loose papers. Roxas glanced out the window and put his hand on Sora's chest, stopping him from walking out the door.

"What?" Sora took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, the bookbag starting to fall off his shoulder.

"Riku and his gang." Roxas pointed out their window and to the street where the popular people walked down.

Now, Sora and Roxas weren't always this way. They used to be friends with Riku and his whole gang until they hit high school. All their grades dropped and Sora's parents threatened to either kick them out or take them away from their friends. Sora and Roxas realized that being popular wasn't really working out, with all the parties and drinking, and they had always wanted to make his father proud ever since he passed away. They finally buckled down and got serious about their grades, and ever since, they had straight A's. But.. their popularity was never the same. Riku, Seifer, Olette, Hayner, Cloud, Leon, Axel and Demyx (The whole group they used to be in) shunned them for missing so many parties, for changing their style, and it was never the same. They would get made fun of, their house would get teepeed and egged and.. the group wasn't the same people they used to be. Sora and Roxas now felt for the geeks they used to make fun of. The only friend they really had was Pence, another geeky kid at their school. Sora, Pence and Roxas all had the same classes and would hang out occasionally and play video games together. They loved first person shooters, like Halo, which they played online constantly. They were inseperable. Unfortunately, so was the old gang.

"Hey guys," Olette started, staring at the small house that Sora and Roxas lived in. "Looks like they're still inside."

"Yeah?" Hayner laughed and pushed Olette on the back, making her fall forward a little bit. "Let's just get to school."

"Oh, like you want to learn." Olette glared at the cocky blonde, biting down on her bottom lip. She had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"No." Hayner laughed and got close to her face. "Just to check out the pretty girls." Olette blushed heavily and pushed Hayner away from her, Seifer raising a fist. "Amen to that!" They all laughed as they walked away and Sora and Roxas sighed. "Thank God they didn't come up the steps like last time." Sora mumbled to himself, opening the door and stepping outside.

"Hey, hey, Sora! Roxas! Hey!" Sora cocked his head to the side, watching Pence run down the street in his usual baggy pants and baggy shirt. No one understood why he was considered a geek, he was relatively normal. "Think you guys could help me later?" He panted out when he reached their porch and grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh.. sure, what for?" Roxas asked, stepping out of his door, shutting it softly. The 3 boys started walking towards the school as Pence told his story.

"Cause.. they kinda.. hit my mom's car with eggs, thinking it was mine. Like I have a car." Pence tried to play it off as just a small prank but the way his mom started to cry, he knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't just small.

"They what?" Sora and Roxas cried in unison. They really did act like twins.

"Hey, who're they?" Pence asked, pointing to two small figures in the distance. Riku's gang was hanging around them, Riku's arm even around one of the two.

"Don't change the subject!" Roxas snapped, shaking his friend as Pence shook his arms. "Sorry, didn't mean it!"

"Hey.. they don't seem that comfortable." Sora looked at the red-head - which he noticed as they got closer. Sora had always had keen seeing skills, despite his dorky glasses. Roxas noticed one girl first, she was small and petite and had beautiful light blonde hair. Even though she was from behind, Roxas could tell that she was going to be pretty. "Oh, great." Roxas sighed out heavily. "More people to make fun of us."

"Aw, come on guys, it's not that bad!" Pence walked in between his two friends, putting his arms around the two guys shoulders, pretending to be excited about going to school.

"They egged your mom's car!" Roxas spat out bitterly.

"Yeah, so? You're going to be the one cleaning it." Pence smirked, then saw the look on Roxas' face. "Oh crap." He cried as he ran into the school, Destiny High's gates.

"Yeah, you better run Pence!" Roxas chased after the boy, careful of anyone's leg that could trip him. Sora shook his head and passed by his old friends, receiving glares and odd looks from the two new girls.

-

"Are you sure this is alright, Kai?" Namine spoke, bookbag over her shoulder, art sketchbook craddled in her arms. She was wearing a pain, pale blue dress with white flip flops. Her best friend, Kairi walked through the door, wearing a pink dress with fake pink pearls and small black heels. "Of course, you look fabulous, Nam!" Kairi giggled and picked up her bookbag. Namine sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair with her loose hand. Her parents had gone to the states on business, and they were staying all year, or so they thought. Kairi's mother was kind enough to sell their old house and move into a new, bigger house in a small town near Tokyo. Of course, they didn't need the money. Kairi's father was a lawyer, and made a lot of extra munny. "Come on, remember what Selph said?" Kairi put her hand on Namine's shoulder. Selphie Tilmitt was one fo their old friends from Traverse Town. "I'll be visiting you, so make sure all your bras and underwear are put back in the drawers." Both girls repeated in unison. They both broke out in giggles and nodded, both girls walking out the door and skipping breakfast. They were too excited about their new school. What was it going to be like? Who was going to be there. Kairi practically skipped out the door while Namine followed. "Ohh, wait until all the boys see us!"

"Oh, darling, we already saw you." Kairi look to her left and gave a confused glance, before seeing a beautiful silver haired boy step out and take her hand. "Are you new here? Where did you come from, Heaven?"

"Yo, Riku, that was really lame." Another red-head stepped out and knocked Riku out of the way. "Sorry about that, I'm Axel."

"Kairi. And this is my best friend, Namine." Hayner's eyes seemed to perk up when he glanced at the blonde, and Namine blushed, hating eyes on her. "Hi.."

"Yeah, you better run Pence!" Everyone looked over and did a double take.

"Whoa, was that Roxas?" Demyx asked, pushing his way out of the mess of people to get a better look. Sure enough, it was. "Whoa, bleached hair much?"

"The poor baby wanted his own identity." Axel imitated the sad look he gave once to the older read-head. Everyone laughed and turned to their group, now ignoring Namine. Kairi took interest in this bashing of the geeks, while Namine just looked down at her hands. She waved quietly and started walking into the school, interested in this boy named Roxas.

-

"Dude, it was.. a joke.. let go.. this noogie hurts!" Pence cried as Sora laughed at the poor kid. Roxas had to admit, that was the best noogie he had given.

"Erm.. excuse me." Roxas dropped Pence immediately, staring at the pretty girl in front of him. The only thing that came to his face was a scowl. "What do you want?"

"Where is the office?" She asked politely. Her light blue eyes closed as she smiled, her teeth straight and white. Roxas had noticed these things and inwardly cursed Sora for rubbing off on him.

"Down the hall, 2nd door on the left." Roxas pointed to his right, a bored expression on his face.

"Thank you!" She cried, following Roxas' directions and disappearing in the hall.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, looking after her.

"Who cares?" Roxas asked, brushing off his clothes and motioning for his friends to follow him to their homeroom. Pence waved his hands from his spot on the floor.

"Uh.. guys? Can I have some help?" Roxas and Sora couldn't help but laugh.

-

**Crappy way to end a chapter. --;; They'll get longer, I promise.**


End file.
